


All Is Fair In Love And War

by Phoenixess



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Smut, F/M, everybody's probably really oc, i know nothing about the games, pls don't hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixess/pseuds/Phoenixess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say that Zelda was excited to leave the memories of high school behind and star a new in college would be an understatement. So what happens when the worst part of high school follows her? Will she be able to get her revenge, or will she once again fall victim to it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Is Fair In Love And War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wisdomofme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomofme/gifts).



> Sorry I've never actually even played the games and had literally no idea what I was writing but @wisdomofme asked and so she shall receive.

The first time we kissed it was an accident. We were in grade three and I -in all my grace- tripped over and landed straight onto his lips. Although it sounds like something out of the movies there were no more stolen kisses throughout our childhood, only irritation and hate. If there was one person that I would remove from this world it would be him: Link. Thankfully I was getting out of this place, which also meant that I was getting away from him and his wannabe-hero antics.  
          The first day of university is a big moment in life, no matter where you are or how old you are, that one fact never changes. The university that I was attending was located right in the city centre, which meant that my country self had to move. I’d been dreaming of moving to the city since I was ten, don’t get me wrong, I enjoyed my childhood of climbing through trees, riding motorbikes and having no limits on where I could go, but there was just something about the city that seduced me.  
          Each university has its own orientation week (O-week for short) which is really just one day where they give you free stuff and a week of parties, to say that I was excited for my first O-week was an understatement. I’d been surrounded my whole life with stories of parties like these, on TV and in books. I didn’t know much about what really went on there having never been to one before, all I knew was that magical things came out of these parties. The only problem that I had with going to one of the parties was that I knew no one and therefore had no one to go with. I wasn’t stupid, I’d heard stories of girls being drugged and dragged away, which was something that I didn’t want to happen to myself. Thankful the solution to my problem came in the form of Impa, my new next door neighbour. I met Impa within my first hour on campus, it wasn’t hard to spot her in a crowd with her silvery hair (how she manages to get that shade I’ll never know). We were in the same halls orientation group, but our friendship didn’t really begin until the game of assassin began. Assassin is a time honoured tradition for any orientation, it’s a game where each person is assigned a target and gifted with a NERF gun and a plastic spoon -that acts as a knife- to eliminate their target. When your target is eliminated then their target becomes your new target and so the game continues until there is only one person left in the game to take the title of victor. Impa was my first victim. Once I learnt who she was I gave her a spoon to the knee when I walked past her in the hallway on the way to her room. She was beyond pissed. None the less, she agreed to act as a bodyguard for me in the game so that her sacrifice would not be in vain. Together the two of us were an unstoppable team, eliminating targets with ease and precision. A week into the game I shot a NERF bullet into the chest of some kid named Jeremy to earn my place in the assassin final. It would be me and just one more person, a person whose identity I would discover in a mere moment. “Here you go,” Jeremy smiled at me while he handed me his slip of paper with the final targets name on it. “I’ll be rooting for you.” I returned his smile -to be friendly- before unfolding the paper to reveal a name that I knew all too well.  
         To say that I hated Link would be an understatement. I meant who wouldn’t hate a lazy arse misogynist that has had everything in his life handed to him on a platter. He was that typical jock in American dramas that you don’t believe really exist and I had to suffer through six years of high school with him. It wouldn’t have been so bad if he wasn’t in my homeroom every single year or if he had chosen to ignore my existence entirely, but unfortunately for me that was not that case. I remember this one time in our history class when we got into one of our many arguments, this one started because he didn’t believe that Joan of Arc was really a woman because “no woman would ever willingly leave the kitchen,” the arsehole. I, of course, argued that women aren’t as useless as he may perceive and that any princess would rescue herself in the time that it took for a hero to arrive.  
         For me, eliminating him in assassin would be a good way to prove to him that a girl could beat him easily, so to say that this target was personal for me would be an understatement. I wasn’t happy that he happened to go to the same uni as I did, but at least I would have this assassination to pull me through the next four years of his company.  
         I briefed Impa on the importance of this mission before we started scouting. Scouting involved finding out every little bit of information about him and figuring out a way that we could use to to our advantage, some might have called this process stalking, but preferred to call it tactical tracking. I had decided on the perfect time to complete the assassination; my first uni party would be taking place that night and there is no easier target than a drunk target.  
         “Zelda we have a problem!” Impa barged into my room, her face red and her breath short.  
         “What?” I inquired, confused as to why we had a problem, as far as I knew there was nothing that we could be worried about, the uni year hadn’t even officially started yet.  
         “The party tonight, it’s a masquerade,” I looked at her puzzled. Why would the fact that the party is a masquerade be a problem for us…? Then it hit me. How were we supposed to take out Link if we couldn’t find him? “Shit.”  
         “Yeah, they made it that way because it ‘breaks down barriers’ or some shit,” I panicked. I needed to win just this one thing, just this and I would be happy. I tried to calm down my breathing and look for a positive in our situation. “If we don’t know that it’s him that also means that he won’t know that it’s us, which could be used to our advantage.” Impa didn’t look convinced but sensed that I needed this thought to hold it together and so didn’t say anything against it.  
         “Either way, we should get ready.”

*         *          *         *

After a few hours of preparation both Impa and I were ready, armed with high heels that could step on a man’s heart, eyeliner that was so sharp that it could then slit a his throat, lipstick a shade of read that looked like we’d later dressed our lips in his blood and a plastic spoon. My dress was a black cocktail dress that sat off my shoulders and my mask was a white with lace layered on top that I’d found it at the closest $2 shop only moments before getting ready. It was an outfit that made me feel like I could do anything, including ending my life-long grudge with a victorious smile.  
         By the time we entered the party it was already in the swing of things with most people had already had a few drinks, the music was blaring through the large speakers with people crowding in the centre of the room attempting to move with the music. Impa left to survey the area for Link, leaving me to join the mob in the middle of the room. I soon forgot about my impending revenge and let the music take over my body. I then noticed that I was no longer alone in my movements. His body synched up with mine and soon it felt like we were moving as one. It was my first uni party after all and I’d decided that it would be a waste of a night if I didn’t have any fun and spent the whole night worrying about Link. I turned my body to face him and began to move my body into his. I could feel his breath on my neck and I finally understood why some people were turned by this because boy was it making me hot.  
I slid myself up to his ear and whispered that I was going to get a drink. I needed to get away from him before I did something that I would regret...or maybe I wouldn’t regret it…  
         I caught myself before I could have anymore of those thoughts, shoving a large mouthful of vodka and berry juice down my throat. I was halfway through swallowing another mouthful of my drink when the the breath on my neck returned, the hot feeling returning along with it. His lips pressed against the nape of my neck, marking the end of my resolve. I turned myself around and crashed my lips against my masked strangers, biting the bottom of his lip, begging him to open his mouth. He obeyed my order, allowing me to spread what was left of my drink into his mouth, the liquid sloshing between the two of us. His hand slipped along my shoulder and up my neck before finally entangling itself in my hair, leaving a trail of burn marks as it did so. I wanted more, that much I was certain of.  
         We stumbled our way towards my room, me pulling him until we finally reached my door. I fumbled with the door handle, me never taking my eyes off of him. I saw him read the name on my door, giving a slight chuckle and smirk as he read it.I soon forgot about his reaction to my name because my door finally gave way, sending me tumbling onto my bed. He soon followed, attaching his lips to my ear. He shifted so that his mouth was then sliding over the skin behind my ear. My body tingled as he did so, causing me to let out an involuntary moan. I felt him smirk before returning to that place, attacking it with bites and kisses, his tongue swirling against what would turn into a bruise by morning, causing more moans to spill out of my mouth. My hands found themselves separating his white dress shirt from his pants, sliding them up along his stomach, bouncing along the uneven surface. He then moved down my body, his tongue leading the way and then being replaced with butterfly kisses. My legs tangled themselves around his body pulling him closer, his hand instinctively moving up my thigh towards my underwear which I could already feel moistening.  
         His shirt needed to be gone. He detached himself from me once he noticed me struggling with his buttons. We both rose together, him undoing his buttons and me removing his shirt from his shoulders, revealing his torso in it’s full glory. I bit into his shoulder before kissing my way down to his nipple. I sucked and nibbled at one while my hand flicked and squeezed at the other. This time it was his turn to moan, the vibrations of it coming from deep within his chest, spreading their way through my body. He removed me from his nipple by capturing my mouth with his, him shoving his tongue in without waiting for me to grant him entrance, his cock growing harder as it rubbed against my thigh.  
         He was suddenly gone, leaving me kissing mid air. I looked up to see that he had disappeared completely. I couldn’t help but feel somewhat annoyed at that; that was until I felt his teeth pulling my underwear away from underneath my dress, his tongue expertly working its way into another part of my body. I screamed. Holy crap that felt good. My fingernails dug into his back drawing blood, but I didn’t notice too lost in the sensation. I was going to come. Not ready to come just yet I grabbed his head and pushed his lips against mine, climbing into his lap. I ground myself against his ever hardening cock, finally removing my dress from my body. I was sick of waiting. I undid his belt before crawling over him to my bedside table where I kept an emergency stash of condoms for occasions much like this one. When I returned to his lap his pants were completely gone allowing me to easily slide the condom down his fully erect member. Once the condom was secure I then proceeded to slide myself down along him until I enclosed him and he filled me up. We then began to move together and I thought that we were in synch when we were dancing then I had another thing coming, this felt we were merging. It wasn’t the awkward high school sex that I’d grown accustomed to, this was the type of sex that you find in books and fanfictions and boy was it amazing. Mind blowing even. After we’d both come I fell down on top on him only to feel a plastic against my waist. “I got you, Zelda.” He let out in heavy breaths before removing his mask to reveal that face that I’d despised all though my schooling career.  
         Fuck.


End file.
